


Chlorine

by the_fallout_boys



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fallout_boys/pseuds/the_fallout_boys
Summary: tyler has heard of clancy almost all his life, but never has he ever known what this person has actually committed that is a crime against the city of dema and its council. when tyler gets into trouble with a boy he likes, he finds out just why dema captured clancy and what they wanted with him.trigger warnings ; violence, foul language, mentions of suicide, etc. read with caution





	1. Chapter 1

[ tyler's POV ]

it's cold. i'm shivering, but i almost like it. the cool wind feels nice against my skin, it's calming to me. 

josh is by my side. i smile. i like josh. he's a good friend. i get the feeling that he's only out here because of me. i've dragged him off to find crystals and rocks and shiny stuff by the creek. whoops.

i turn left and there it is; the creek. it's more like a river, to be honest, or at least it would be if it wasn't covered in stones and rocks. nevertheless though, it's a nice place. i grab josh's hand and run down to the wall of a cliff where i tend to find the best gems. i start digging in the wall, but it looks like i've found all the rocks there already; now there's only dirt. odd. i've only been here a couple times.

whatever, i think to myself. i tug at josh's sleeve again and lead him over to another cliff wall. this one looks rich with crystals, probably of the quartz variation. that's always quite common. 

i begin to dig through the wall with my bare hands, the dirt getting under my fingernails. i'll wash it off when i get home.

soon, though, i feel josh's hand slip away from mine. i turn around, but then i- i feel.. a hand on my mouth, covering it? i can't breathe. i pass out.

. . .

[ josh's POV ] (always written by whoagwhoag)

i walk beside tyler. its cold out and i stupidly decided to wear a t-shirt and i didn't bring a jacket. i'm shivering a bit but not as much as tyler is.

tyler takes me to a creek so we can look for crystals and gems and stuff. tyler is an amazing friend. i think i like him as more than a friend but i could never tell him that. hed probably get freaked out and not want to be friends with me anymore.

he grabs my hand and starts running towards the wall of a cliff. i run with him, smiling. as we digs in the wall of the cliff, i look around. it's really pretty out here. there's even a flower or two growing through the rocks somehow. there are also a few vultures circling a little ways from where we are. 

i'm staring at the vultures when tyler tugs my sleeve and leads me to another cliff wall. it looks like there could be a lot of crystals in it but it's not like i would know.

i help tyler dig this time, getting some dirt on my shirt as i do. i really like doing stuff with him, even if it's not stuff i really enjoy doing.

right when i find a crystal, i feel a hand on my mouth. i try to warn tyler somehow but its hard to breathe and i end up passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i forgot to mention in the last chapter that tylers pov is written by my boyfriend

[ tyler's POV ]

it's dark. i can feel these metal handcuffs digging into my skin. why did they have to take me? did they take josh? what do they want with me? what'd i do?

i blink, and look around as my eyes get used to the dark, so now i can see a little. this room scares me. it's a small room and my claustrophobia is nagging at me.

i hear a door creak open and light shines into my eyes. i want to cover them but of course, my hands are locked up.

someone comes in. it's... i don't know who it is. they're wearing a red cloak, implying they're a part of the dema council. great, just what i needed was the council to have dirt with me.

i try opening my mouth to speak, then finding i can't even open my mouth. it's covered in masking tape. the figure comes towards me and rips it off. ouch, it stings.

"what do you want with me," i shakily say. the bishop takes off their hood and is revealed to be a young man, perhaps in his twenties, with curly, brunet hair and brown eyes.

how he looks isn't a concern to me. he's a member of the council which means he wants to hurt me or control me or.. i'm not quite sure. i just know he's a threat.

he doesn't say a word, he just grabs a whip and starts hitting me with it. i don't like this. i don't like this at all. i don't want to be here.

i want to be with josh.

. . .

[ josh's POV ]

i wake up in a small, dark room. i look around but can't see a thing since my eyes havent adjusted to the darkness yet. i try moving but i'm tied to a chair.

a million thoughts race through my mind all at once. i'm worried and scared. not for myself but for tyler. i really want him to be alright.

i close my eyes. after a few minutes, i hear the door creak open. i open my eyes only to have a bright light shining in my face.

when my eyes adjust to the light, i see someone in front of me. they're wearing a red cloak. i know it's a bishop but i don't know which one. i assume it's one with not much power because a bishop of higher power wouldn't waste their time with me.

i try talking but my mouth is taped shut. he doesn't bother taking the tape off. i look at him. he has quite a few things in his hands. one of the things is a knife. i don't know what the other things are. he doesn't scare me much though. there's only one person on the dema council that scares me.

i watch carefully as the bishop takes his hood off. my eyes widened when i see who it is. it's nico. he's the leader of dema.

he puts down two of the things in my hands so he's now only holding a whip. he hits me with it really hard. it ends up hitting a bit of my face, my chest, my stomach, and my thigh.

i let out a muffled scream, tears falling from my eyes. he whips me over and over again, each hit harder than the last until he's whipping me as hard as he can.

i wonder if he has another bishop doing the same thing to tyler. do they even have tyler? where is tyler?

i want to be with tyler.


End file.
